Calzona Prompts
by BigG1999
Summary: Collection of Calzona One-shots, following different prompts from OTPPrompts on tumblr. Prompt will be at bottom of chapter so it doesn't ruin what will happen. Smut and Fluff.
1. Let's sleep

_She's so far away. She's in the next city, that's an hour away. Damn it Arizona, you can't go over there in the middle of the night just to cuddle with her. If I stay here I'm not going to sleep anyways, but at least here she'll get some sleep. Why did I take this stupid case? I should have just let Karev handle it alone. I really have no reason to be here anyways._

I sigh, standing up from the bed and stretching.

_I'm not going to sleep here. I'm not going to stay here, not without her for another minute._

I grab my keys off of the table of the hotel room.

_I'll just drive there and sneak into the house. It's only nine and she will most likely be home at ten, so it will work out perfectly. I'll text them in the morning to tell them to handle it by themselves, I know they can._

I pick up my bag and leave. I get to my car and start it up, driving home to my Calliope.

* * *

I sigh as I think about going home.

_I don't want to go home to that empty bed. Arizona was just so worried about that kid she just had to go to another city with Karev and Grey, even though they could do it by themselves, and everyone knew it. _

"Long day" Mark's voice asks as he comes up behind me.

"Not really" I say with a fake smile as I turn around.

"Blondie's not home" He asks.

"Yeah" I say, looking down.

"Wanna hit the bar then" He asks with his smirk.

"No, I'm just going to go home and try to sleep in my own bed, alone" I say, turning around on my heal and going to the elevator.

I push the button a few times, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. Even though Mark isn't going to push anything I just need to get out of the hospital.

"Calliope" A beautiful, tired looking blonde whispers as the doors open.

I can't help it as a smile crosses my face. She is so perfect. I grab her hand without saying anything and drag her to the closest on call room.

"I was stupid" She whispers as she sits on the bed.

"I love you" I say, locking the door.

"I'm not a booty call Calliope" She whispers with a light laugh.

"No, you're not" I whisper walking slowly over to her.

"I love you too" He blue eyes shining with love.

"Lay down" I order.

She does as I say and lays down on her side. I slowly crawl behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I smile into her blonde curls, her scent invading my nose. I feel her body relax and she lets out a small moan.

"We didn't we go home" She whispers, not wanting to spoil the mood we have.

"Because I need you in my arms, and I was not going to wait until we were home" I whisper, moving back some of her hair and kissing the newly exposed skin of her neck.

She melts in my arms, but I'm not going to take advantage of her right now, not tonight. I lay my head on the back of her shoulder and focus on her breathing.

It only takes a few minutes before she's asleep. I smile to myself and pull her closer.

"Calliope" She whispers, but not showing any signs of waking up.

"Mhm" I whisper in her ear, quietly as not to wake her up.

"I love you" She says, leaning back into me.

"I love you too" I whisper, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over my body.

* * *

**Imagine Person A or your OTP getting up and going to Person B's bed to cuddle. No matter where Person B lives or is at, they get out of bed and travel to snuggle with Person B.**


	2. Weight

"Hey baby" I say cheerfully to my girlfriend as I walk up from behind her.

"Oh hey" She says, turning around so she's face to face with me.

"I got some donuts for us" I say with a smile, looking down into her sparking eyes.

"Uh, Callie I can't. I just ate so much and I can't take anymore" She says, her face falling from the happiness it always is.

"Okay... Are you alright" I ask, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I'm awesome" She says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eye.

"Arizona you can talk to me" I whisper, knowing something is going on.

"I'm fine" She reassures, lightly touching my arm.

"How about lunch later" I ask.

"I'm going to be really busy today Calliope" She starts walking away, looking down and texting on her phone.

"Hey what's going on" I ask, stopping her.

"Nothing, I have to go" She says, smiling again and giving me a quick peak on the lips before she basically runs away.

"What's up with her" I ask Karev, as he is with her all day.

"She's on some crazy diet thing, wouldn't even take her coffee this morning" He says, not looking up from his charts.

"So it's just a diet" I ask.

"That's what she told me" He says, flipping the chart down and walking away.

I sigh to myself and go to the attending's lounge to eat the donuts by myself. I sit there and think.

_Did I do something to make her question her weight? Does she not like my weight? If she doesn't like hers she must not like mine. Is this her way of telling me that I'm getting on the bigger side?_

I look down at my tummy, it's not big but it's not tiny.

_Arizona has abs for gods sake, compared to her I'm super big_.

"Torres let's go" Owen says, motioning me out of the room.

We are on a case together so I put the rest of the donuts on the counter, someone will find them and eat them.

* * *

"Hey baby" I say with a smile as my blonde gets home.

"Hi" She sighs out, rubbing her head.

"Want some pizza" I ask, taking her coat from her.

"No, I got a killer migraine, let's go to bed" She whispers.

"Okay" I whisper, leading her by her hand to the bedroom.

She strips off her clothes and lays down on her side of the bed. She doesn't try to cuddle into me or anything like she would normally do. She hasn't been lately and I'm starting to get worried.

"Arizona, you know I'm here for you, right" I ask.

"Hush, migraine" She whisper, reaching out to when my face is.

I grab her hand and lightly kiss the back of it. She pulls away and turns away from me. I sigh deeply and grab the laptop. If she doesn't want to cuddle or kiss then I will do something by myself. I get on Tumblr and look at the cute and funny pictures that people re-post on there. One post catches my eye.

**"I am done eating. It makes me so much fatter and I can tell by the way people are looking at me. I fell so bad for my girlfriend though, she's being so sweet and trying to get me my favorite food and dinners but I can't eat it anymore. I'm already starting to get headaches, so the weight should be gone in a few"**

I look at it a few times, the click on it. Nobody should ever starve themselves. I look at the profile picture and I gasp. It's Arizona.

I quickly look though the other posts, all are about her weight and how unattractive she feels. How she wants to say something but she can't. My heart breaks and tears start pouring down my face. Arizona must hear me sniffle because she turns to me. She has a pizzled look on her face.

"Baby" I whisper, shutting the laptop and putting it back on the nightstand.

"Why are you crying" She asks, wiping my tears away.

"Arizona I love you" I sob, burring my head into her shoulder.

"I love you too Calliope, are you going to tell me why you are crying" She asks, but runs her hands through my hair.

"I think you are perfect just the way you are" I whisper, collecting myself and stopping my tears.

"Calliope, what are you talking about" She asks, pulling back and looking at me with confused blue eyes.

"You've perfect at any weight and you don't have to suffer alone. I'm here for you. I love you, just the way you are" I whisper, never looking away from her blue eyes.

"Callie, I just, I can't help it" She whispers, tears pooling in her eyes.

"We'll get through it together" I whisper, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you" She whispers before the sobs and gasps for are come.

"I love you too" I whisper, kissing the top of her head as I hold her until she falls asleep, I'll take her to the hospital tomorrow morning to get help.

* * *

**Imagine person A of your OTP has developed anorexia, and started what they call a "diet" but are basically starving themselves of pretty much all foods and even drinks. Person B doesn't know, and finds it weird when they offer person A their favorite food and they reluctantly decline. They then try and offer them any meal at all, and they decline to that too. Person B finds it odd but doesn't question it. That is until they find person A's blog, which has loads of personal text posts about how they hate their weight and are going to starve themselves out of "necessity". Person B immediately thereafter finds person A, wraps their arms around them, kisses your cheek softly then whispers "You don't have to suffer alone…I'm here for you…" into their ear.**


	3. A visit to an old friend

A Latino and a pregnant blondie get into the car, it's not a long drive there, but it means a lot. They are going to see an old friend. They never go and see him anymore.

"Do you think he'll be happy for us" The large blonde asks the dark haired driver.

"Of course he'll be happy for us" She reassures, reaching out and grabbing her wifes hand.

"Calliope this feels so, I don't know, exciting. I mean I'm sure he's figured it out by now, but we are going to tell him" The blonde says with a super magic smile.

"I know what you mean Arizona. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner" Callie says with a sideways smile to her wife, keeping her attention on the road.

Callie smiles at her blonde wife. Things have gotten a lot better for them. Callie helps Arizona out of the truck, as Arizona is eight months pregnant.

The Latino smiles when they finally get to where they wanted to be. Callie lays down a blanket and helps Arizona carefully sit down. They smile at their old friend as they link hands again.

"Hey, we've having a baby as you can see" Arizona says with a smile and a light laugh, looking out at the sunset.

"We really wish you could come and see us, we miss you a lot" Callie chimes in.

"We know you would if you could" Arizona says quickly, as if not to offend him.

"Thank you for giving us everything we ever needed" Callie says with a sad smile.

"I owe my everything to you. If it wasn't for you I would have never found my wife" Arizona says, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think we would have found a way" Callie says with a playful tone.

"I'm trying to be nice to him" Arizona says with a laugh.

"Why? He's a man whore" Callie says with a laugh.

"But he is true to the ones he loves" Arizona says truthfully.

"Yeah, he's a good man in a storm, just like you" Callie says, kissing her wife's neck softly.

"I love you" Arizona whispers.

"I love you too" Callie says, then looks at the darkness spreading.

"I think we need to go soon" Arizona whispers to their friend.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer, I know you understand" Callie says, standing up and helping Arizona up.

"We miss you" Arizona says, wiping away a tear.

"Here, hold this" Callie says to her wife, giving her the blanket.

"Okay, you go it right" She says, taking the blanket and questioning her wife with blue eyes.

"Yeah, right here" Callie says, taking a single rose out of her pocket.

Callie leans down and sets it in front of their friend.

"Bye Mark, some day we'll bring up the new one and Sof to visit" Callie whispers to the headstone.

"Come on" Arizona whisper, tears running down her face thanks to the new hormones from her pregnancy.

The join hands and walk back to their car, quiet as if they were under a trance.

The grave of Mark Sloan had just gotten it's first visit this year, and by his favorite people, well, correction, since he was with Lexie, the visit was by his favorite alive people.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP visiting their friend all giddy, but at the same time anxious with the news that Person A is heavily pregnant. Just before leaving, person B places a flower that person A brought onto the grave, and the two slowly walk away with a mix of sadness, happiness and sorrow.**


	4. I love you

I smile at my sleeping girlfriend, I love her so much. I brush back a few of her blonde curls and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Callie" She moans, but shows no signs of being awake.

"Hey baby" I whisper in her ear, might as well talk to her even if she's asleep.

She grabs my shirt and pulls it closer to her, pulling me closer to her. I can tell by her movements that it's muscle memory and that she isn't really awake.

"Calliope" She whispers again, draping an arm around my waist.

"I'm here" I whisper lightly kissing her.

"I love you Calliope" She whispers.

My breathing stop for a moment. We haven't said it, I mean I know I do but, after George I'm not the one to say it anymore. I collect myself and look back down at her. Her features are soft and her breathing is nice and slow. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I have to wake her up.

"Arizona" I whisper, gently running my thumb over her cheek.

She doesn't even flinch. I gently lean down and give her a soft kiss, but she doesn't move back.

"Arizona" I try again, this time gently shaking her waist.

"Callie" She mumbles, but rolls on her back, not waking up.

My breath catches in my chest when I look at her. She's in one of my tee shirts, just a tee shirt. Her blonde hair is perfectly sprawled out. The shirt is bunched up around her tummy, showing her belly button and everything else. I can't help myself as I move over top of her.

"Arizona honey" I whisper, gently kissing her neck.

She still doesn't stir. I slowly kiss down her neck, but to no avail.

"Arizona" I whisper again before I gently kiss around her belly button, but still nothing.

It's right there, and I know that's a sure way to wake her up. She loves it, well I love it so I'm sure she will too. I move so I'm in between her legs.

"Arizona I need to talk to you" I say, not even trying to be gentle about it, but my kiss on the inside of her thigh will be enough to be forgiven for.

She moans, or groans, I can't really tell. I don't care though, because she's still asleep. I smile to myself before I give her slit a long lick.

She jumps up into the sitting position and looks at me wide eyed. She so cute I can't help but to smirk at her way of waking up.

"Callie? What are you doing" She asks, looking down at me with questioning blue eyes.

"Eating, lay back down" I smirk, pushing her down onto her back.

"Oh fuck" She mumbles as I continue.

"Mmm" I moan into her.

It only takes me five minutes to push her over the edge. When I'm done I slowly climb up and give her a soft kiss.

"Oh god Calliope, what was that for" She asks when she can breathe again.

"I love you" I whisper with a small smile.

I watch as her face grows into a huge smile, her eyes showing joy. She pulls me into a kiss, but since she is smiling so much it doesn't really work out.

"I love you too" She whispers when we pull apart.

"I know" I say with a smirk, kissing her forehead and rolling out of bed.

"Oh how did you know" She asks, playfulness in her voice.

"Because I do, now are you going to help me in the shower or not" I ask.

I laugh as she scrambles out of bed and runs to the bedroom, throwing her shirt away on the way there.

"You don't live alone" Cristina yells as she walks past me in just a towel, coming from the bathroom.

"Sorry Yang" Arizona yells back.

"Have fun I already took one" Cristina says, handing me her towel that had just been around her.

"Uh thanks" I say, quickly walking past her.

I can hear her laughing at me as I walk into the bathroom, but I don't care. My beautiful blonde is already in the shower with the door open for me.

"Hurry up" She orders with a wink and her magical smile.

"I love you" I whisper as I strip off my clothes and get in.

"Let me show you how I feel" She whispers, pushing me against the wall and kneeing.

* * *

_I combined two prompts into one._

**Imagine Person A gets really touchy feely & affectionate in their sleep. Person B enjoys all the drowsy confessions and stroking so instead of telling A and risking them controlling it, B keeps this nightly treat to themselves.**

**Imagine Person A is in a deep sleep, so Person B is trying to wake them up with first gentle nudges, then a kiss, then a touch, only to get carried away as time progresses.**


	5. I win

"I could so beat you" A long haired Latino says with a smirk.

"No you couldn't" A short haired blonde shoots back.

"Really Arizona? You're the one that can't keep eye contact in the bedroom" The dark haired one says.

"Calliope" Arizona lightly hits her arm.

"I'm just telling the truth" She says with a smirk as she takes a drink of her beer.

"Come on, lets do it then" Arizona says with a smirk.

"Okay, lets do it" Callie says, sitting her drink down on the coffee table.

Arizona shifts on the couch so her body is facing Callie's. Callie does the same.

"Okay go" Arizona whispers, looking deeply into Callie's eyes.

"You know I can do this for hours" Callie whispers, unblinking.

"So can I" Arizona smirks.

"We'll see about that" Callie whispers as she puts a hand on Arizona's thigh.

Arizona's breath hitches but she keeps her eyes open.

"Let's hurry this up" Callie growls, never blinking she cups Arizona's sex.

"Callie" Arizona moans, but not blinking.

"You're good" Callie says, but unzips Arizona's jeans.

"No stop" Arizona says, pushing away Callie's hand.

"Nope" Callie whispers, less than an inch away from Arizona's face she slips her hand into Arizona's panties.

"Callie please play fair" Arizona whispers, squinting her eyes but not blinking.

"Uh no" Callie whispers, jamming two fingers into Arizona.

"Oh shit" The blonde cusses, her eyes slamming shut as a moan escaped her mouth.

"Told you I could beat you" Callie whispers before kissing the blonde with everything she has.

"Rematch later" Arizona whispers as they break apart.

"Anything you want, just not during sex" Callie whispers, kissing down Arizona's neck.

"Oh fuck me" The blonde moans out.

"Yes ma'am" Callie growls, picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP staring into each other's eyes or having a staring contest. Suddenly, Person A begins to laugh because B is staring so intently into their eyes, or does things in order to get them to blink and ultimately lose the staring contest (using whatever methods they see fit, of course).**


	6. Prom?

"Arizona take me to Prom" Callie orders.

"I'm not going to take you" Arizona snaps back.

"Why not" Callie asks, her voice a bit higher as she is fighting back tears.

"I will not discuss it, now drop it" Arizona says, glaring at her teenage girlfriend.

"Arizona, take me to Prom or we're done" Callie says, a few tears falling.

"Really" Arizona asks totally surprised.

"Thai means a lot to me, please" Callie says, walking towards her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to Prom Calliope" Arizona says again, standing firm.

"Then we're over" Callie whispers.

"Okay, bye" Arizona says, grabbing her purse and running to her car before she starts crying.

* * *

"Mark I love you" Callie says with a smile.

"Love you too Cal" Mark says with a smile

"You're friendzoned though" Callie laughs.

"Why are you here with me again" Mark asks.

"I want to be here" She says with a fake smile.

"You want to be here with her, and it's a shame that that dress is going to waste" He says, looking her up and down.

"I know" She sighs, looking down.

"Let's go" Mark says, pulling her outside.

"What? Where are we going" Callie asks as they walk to his parked car.

"To see Blondie" Mark says as he opens the door for Callie.

"I love you" Callie says with a smile.

"You better" He says with a wink, shutting the door.

* * *

The blonde looks down at herself, sweats and a tank top. She groans at herself. She should be with her girlfriend, well, ex girlfriend.

Arizona walks to the freezer to get some ice cream, might as well have some good food. She picks up a spoon and digs into the newly opened container of ice cream. The doorbell rings as she furrows her eyebrows, nobody should be here, everybody she knows is at Prom, where she should be.

Arizona finally walks to the door. She drops the ice cream as she looks her ex girlfriend up and down.

"I couldn't be there without you" She whispers, pushing Arizona back and shutting the door.

"Callie I love you" Arizona whispers, pushing Callie against door in a heated kiss.

"I love you too" Callie whispers when Arizona pulls back.

"May I have this dance" Arizona asks, taking Callie's hand.

"Of course" Callie whispers, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist and pulling her closer.

Arizona wraps her arms around Callie's neck and pulls her even closer.

They dance, slow and without music. They don't talk, they don't need to. They know they belong together. Neither one of them would rather be anywhere besides there, danceing in each others in the hallway. Arizona in sweats and Callie in a dress, but with each other.

They finally break apart and smile at each other.

"Be mine" Arizona asks, looking up into deep brown eyes.

"I'll always be yours" Callie smiles down into the blue eyes.

"Way to go Torres" Mark says from the other side of the door.

"Shut up Sloan" Arizona yells with a light laugh.

"I love you" Callie whisper against, kissing Arizona lightly.

"I'll take you to Prom next year" Arizona says.

"No, we'll stay home next year, together" Callie argues.

"Perfect" Arizona whispers, pulling Callie in for another kiss.

**Imagine your OTP is a couple in HS and it's getting closer to prom. Person A really wants to go, and Person B isn't even willing to discuss it, leading to them fighting, and breaking up. Come prom, both have realized their mistakes, but it's too late since Person A has already gotten a date and halfway through, with permission from their prom date, they go back(still in formal clothes) to Person B(who was in sweats) who had spent their time home eating ice-cream. They then share a silent dance.**


	7. You're hot

"Callie I think you need to go home" Joe says placing a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Give me some keys" Callie slur's, drunk and wobbly.

"Oh no, sit down and give me your phone" Joe says, sitting her back down.

"Joe you're such a good friend" Callie says as she hands him her phone.

"You just sit down and wait" Joe says, looking through the phone.

"Can I get some more to drink" Callie asks, realizing her drink is empty.

"No, is Arizona home" He asks, taking the cup away from Callie.

"Yeah, you know how happy I am to know you" Callie asks, completely off topic.

"Stay here" Joe orders as he calls her contact.

"Okay" Callie whispers, giggling to herself.

"Hey Arizona you there" Joe asks into the phone.

"Uh yeah? Who is this" A confused Arizona asks.

"It's Joe, from the bar" Joe says.

"Do I need to come down there" She asks.

"Uh yeah, she says she can drive home, but uh. I think she might be singing to herself right now" He says with a light laugh as he looks out at the drunk Latino.

"I'll be there in a five minutes" Arizona says, hanging up the phone.

"So is she coming" Callie asks as Joe comes back in.

"Yes, she's on her way. I bet she's not to happy about this though" Joe says.

"She's the best, I love her" Callie sings, drunk as fuck.

"I bet you do" Joe chuckles.

"Callie I swear if I didn't love you I'd kill you" A blonde women says as she walks through the door.

"You look good" Callie slurs as she sways to her girlfriend.

"I'm in my Pj's Callie, let's go" She says, grabbing Callie's wrist and dragging her outside.

"I love you" Callie slurs, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Callie don't you start" Arizona scolds.

"You're hot" Callie whispers in her ear.

"You're drunk" Arizona says, opening the door for Callie.

"Yup" Callie says with a smile, pushing Arizona into the car and following her.

"Callie stop" Arizona whines at the stronger women who is on top of her.

"You're hot" Callie growls, sloppy kissing the smaller women.

"Callie" Arizona moans.

"You taste good" Callie whispers, kissing down Arizona's neck.

"I love you" Arizona whispers as Callie finds her pulse point.

"Stop talking, more sex" Callie orders, slipping a hand down Arizona's pants.

* * *

**Imagine Person A of your OTP having to pick up a drunk Person B from the bar, when they're already in their pj's, and Person B not being able to keep their hands to their self the whole way home**


	8. Just one

"Arizona hurry up" A Latina yells to the blonde women.

"Callie I can't figure out these damn hook thing's" The blonde says, waving her hands at the straps keeping a young child in the car seat.

"Calm down baby" Callie says, walking over to the side of the car and looking over Arizona's shoulder.

"I can get it Mama" The young Latina says, pushing the button.

"Good job Sof" Callie says, walking away again.

"It's okay to be sucky Mama" The five year old says with a nod.

"I am not sucky, I'm just not good at car seats" Arizona says with a sigh as she picks up her daughter.

"You ready" Callie asks her little family.

"When are you going to take off that cover up" Arizona says with a smirk as she walks closer to Arizona.

"Sof do you want to walk" Callie asks the little girl, ignoring her wife's question.

"Nope" Sofia says with a smile, wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck.

"I'll get the bag then" Callie says, going around to the back of the car.

Callie gets a beach bag out of the trunk while Arizona and Sofia walk across the beach to the sea. Callie smiles to herself as she watches her wife and daughter play in the sand. She finally shuts the trunk and walks over to them.

"So you two having fun without me" Callie asks, pretending to be offended.

"We would never do such a thing without you" Arizona says in her baby voice.

"Yeah Mommy" Sofia defends.

"Well you looked like you were having fun" Callie says, sticking her tongue out.

"Mommy, sticking tongue out is rude" Sofia scolds her mother.

"Yeah Mommy, you're bad" Arizona plays along, happiness in her eyes.

"Come here" Callie growls, pulling Arizona into her lap.

"No kisses" Sofia whines.

"Just one" Callie whines to her daughter.

"Please Sofia, we've only had one on the way here" Arizona joins in.

Their daughter looks at them, deep in thought.

"Okay, but just one" She finally decides with a smile.

"Thank you Sofia" Callie says before turning her attention back to her wife.

"I love you" The blonde says with a super magic smile.

"I love you too" The Latina whispers before closing the gap between her lips and Arizona's soft pink ones.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP being overly sappy and cute with each other in front of their child(ren)**

**Imagine your OTP taking their young child to the beach for the first time**


	9. Moron

I take a deep breath as I wake up. I slowly open my eyes and realize my blonde isn't laying next to me. It's too early to get up, so I roll over and slam my eyes shut again. Then I hear noise in front of my face. I slowly open one eye to see my blonde. She has her back turned and is putting on a bra.

I smile to myself as I look over her pale body. She has on her white panties and a sports bra. The dimples in her back are very noticeable from right here.

"Damn it Calliope why did you have to rip my good one" She whispers to herself.

I smirk, she'd talking about her good tank top that she wore one day, she came home all wet and sweaty and well, she's hot. I feel some feeling rush to between my legs as I remember ripping the shirt in half. She slowly turns around and I shut my eyes and relax my face. I don't want her to know I'm awake.

"Damn it Calliope, I love you" She whispers before I feel her lips on my forehead.

I feel her move away again and I slowly open one eye. She is over at our dresser and she is pulling out a pair of pants. I watch as she slowly pulls them up over her hips, covering her dimples.

She then pulls on a tank top that is mine. It hangs off her a bit, but it still looks good. She always looks good in my clothes.

"Arizona" I whisper, causing her to jump.

"When did you wake up" She asks, turning around to face me.

"Come here" I order, rolling over to give her room to lay down.

"Okay" She whispers, walking over and sitting next to me.

I pull her closer and roll on top of her.

"You look too good to go out" I whisper, gently kissing her neck.

"You look like shit" She giggles.

"If I get you then I don't care" I whisper, pulling back and giving her a smile.

"You're beautiful, you know that right" She whispers, placing a hand on ether side of my face.

"I know" I say with a wink.

"Moron" She whispers, pulling me into a kiss.

"Beautiful" I whisper, kissing down her body.

"I love you" She whispers lazily.

"You just want me to fuck you" I whisper, glancing up at her.

"That too" She nods, squinting down at me.

I chuckle, "Love you too"

* * *

**Imagine Person A wakes up before Person B to get ready for the day. B eventually rouses but pretends to be asleep as they watch A dress. As A grooms and prepares, B feels their heart warm for A's beauty and presence in their life. Bonus if B draws A back into the bed to cuddle and make love.**


	10. Dance Party

The Latina looks around, making sure that nobody is home. She then slips off her pants, just like old times. She goes over to the radio and puts on some music. Her hips start to move to the beat of the music.

"If you liked then you should have put a ring on it" She starts singing.

She is so into the dancing the she doesn't notice the door opening. She doesn't notice the blonde women watching her with a huge smile.

"You're cute" The blonde says, causing the unaware Latina to jump.

"Holy shit" She says, running to the radio and turning it off.

"What" The blonde asks with a smirk.

"Hand me my pants" Callie says, as Arizona is between herself and the pants.

"Let's dance" Arizona says, reaching around Callie and turning on the music again.

"Pants have to come off" Callie smirks, reaching down and pulling the strings of Arizona's scrub pants.

"Pants less dance party" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's fun" Callie whispers in the shorter women's ear, then gently kissing below it.

"Callie, if you do that then I won't be able to dance" Arizona whines, but makes no move to push the Latina away.

"How about we have a sex party instead" Callie growls, cupping Arizona's center.

"Fine with me" Arizona moans, turning her head and finding Callie's lips.

* * *

**Imagine A thinks they're home alone and is dancing about the house, singing loudly in their underwear, only to run into B mid-performance.**


	11. Not Home

I smile at my girlfriend, she's so beautiful.

"See you guys at work" Mark says, getting in a car and driving off.

"Want to walk home" Arizona asks, tilting her head the way she does with her children.

"Yeah" I say, smiling and reaching out for her hand.

"I love you" She whispers as we start walking down the street.

"I love you too" I say.

We walk about half a block, not really talking. We both know what we want, to be home and in bed. She drank a few more than me, so her balance is a little off, but nothing too bad.

"Hey ladies" A man says, coming out of the alleyway and blocking our path.

"Uh hey" I say, confused as to what this man is up to.

"You're doctors right? Can you help my friend, he's in the alley" He asks, brown eyes pleading.

"Sure we can, right Calliope" My girlfriend says, pulling me with her as we follow the man.

The alley is dark, and it's a dead-end. There are a few other men here and there on the sides of it, but they all have their faces covered. I feel fear in my stomach, this isn't right. My hold on her hand tightens. She must notice because she gives me a questioning look, the drinks must have effected her a bit.

"So where is your friend" Arizona asks, as we are at the end of the alley.

He doesn't respond, but the men who were along the walls are now blocking our path to the main road. He quickly grabs us and throws us against the wall.

"Doctors I need some money" He says with a smile.

"Fuck off" I say, but I groan when his fist meets my nose.

"I said money" He growls.

"Callie just give him the money" Arizona whispers.

I throw my whole purse at him, making sure that it hits him in the gut.

"Oh come on now doctor Torres" He says with a 'tisk.

"Fuck you" I growl throw gritted teeth.

"I just might fuck you" He whispers, coming closer to me.

"Back off" Arizona growls, stepping between me and him.

"So you speak" He says, pushing her away and pressing his body against mine.

"Get off her" Arizona yells, pulling him off me and throwing a punch in.

"You bitch" He says, punching her in the face, giving her a bloody nose just like mine.

"Arizona baby, calm down" I whisper, pulling her back before she snaps and kills the guy.

"No he hurt you" She says, fighting against me.

"Oh, you guys are lesbian" He says, hitting himself in the head.

"Fags" A random guys says as spit fly's at us.

"Come on, I an't touching no queer" Another man says as he walks away.

"Fine, let's go" The lead guy says, backing off and leaving.

"Oh my god baby, are you okay" She asks, turning around in my arms and looking at my nose.

"Are you" I ask, looking down at hers.

"Let's go home and fix ourselves up, we can go to the station later" She says, grabbing my hand and leading me home.

* * *

_They got everything sorted out, they found the lead guy and helped in bring down a whole gang. Everything was fine._

* * *

**Imagine your OTP walking home and getting mugged. Bonus points if Persn B attempts to fight back, only to be injured in the process.**


	12. The Call

The Latina sighs deeply as she looks at a vase in their home. She's home alone, again. Her blonde counterpart is miles away. All the Latina wants is to kiss her.

"Goddamn it Arizona, I hate you" She screams in rage, throwing the vase across the room.

Tears stream down her face in rage. She punches the wall, leaving a good sized dent in it. Arizona has been gone for six months. Six long months. She was only supposed to be gone for three months.

"Why can't you just call me" She whispers, sliding down to the ground in defeat.

"Callie are you okay" Mark's voice yells through the closed door.

"Go away" Callie yells to her best friend.

The door knob rattles as Mark tries to open it, but as it is locked he can't.

"Come on Cal, I bet she's going to call you" Mark tries to give his friend some hope.

"Yeah right" Callie whispers to herself.

As if on cue the phone starts ringing. Callie jumps up and runs to the phone.

"Hello" She whispers into it, hoping to hear Arizona's voice.

"Is this doctor Torres" A deep male voice asks.

"Yes, who is this" Callie asks.

"This is Staff Sergeant Avery. Is this the home of Private Robbins" He asks with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, did something go wrong" Callie asks, clutching the phone as it it will save her from whatever news she's about to get.

"Private Robbins is missing, she is presumed dead. I am very sorry for your loss, we will try to send her stuff back home as soon as we can" He says as if it's normal, which it is.

"T-Thank you" Callie whisper into the phone.

"I think that's everything, have a nice day" The man says before he hangs up to call the families of other missing people.

Callie looks around the room. Everything around her fades away. She falls to the ground, landing with a huge thud, but she doesn't feel the pain. She stares ahead with unseeing eyes. She doesn't realize that Mark is in the apartment until he is sitting down next to her and has an arm around her.

"She's missing. They think she's dead" Callie whispers, not looking at him or blinking.

"They don't know if she's really dead or not" Mark whispers, trying to give hope.

"She could be dead" Callie whispers before she lets it hit her.

Mark pulls the sobbing women into his lap and hold her. Mark doesn't let her go until she is asleep. When she is asleep he picks her up and lays her on the couch, covering her up with a blanket.

Mark then sits down on the other couch, he will never tell anybody that he did, but he sat there and let a few tears fall. His Blondie is missing, most likely dead. They may not see eye to eye on most things, but she's his Blondie. His best friend's wife. Someone who he has grown to think of as a sister. Mark sits there and waits, not even trying to fall asleep. His friend needs him, and well he's not leaving her here alone.

* * *

Part two will be out soon!


	13. Two weeks (The Call)

"Torres you home" Miranda Bailey asks as she opens the door of the apartment.

"Hey Bailey" Callie says from her spot on the couch.

"Get up" The short women orders.

"Bailey leave it be" Lexie says from a corner of the room.

"Lexie it's fine" Callie says as she stands up, throwing a tissue to the coffee table.

"I am going to hug you. Then you are going to be at work tomorrow. Okay" The darker women says very slowly and looking up at the taller women.

"I can try" The taller women says with a half smile.

The shorter women hugs the taller one. It would have been awkward, but neither thought of it that way. Miranda Bailey doesn't hug people, and here she was, hugging Callie.

They pull apart and Bailey clears her throat. Callie nods in silent agreement. With that Bailey leaves the apartment and Callie sinks back down to the couch.

"Do you need more tissues" Lexie asks from the corner.

"I know Mark told you that you can't leave, but can you please get out? For a few hours? I need to be alone, I'm going to work in the morning anyways" Callie says.

"Of course, yell if you need me" Lexie says with a nod, leaving the apartment.

"Oh Arizona" Callie sighs, biting her bottom lip as she looks at a picture of them from vacation before she left.

There is a knock at the door. Callie sighs and goes over to it. It must be someone that she doesn't know, because everybody from the hospital knows to just come right in. Callie's eyes find the floor as she opens the door.

She falls to the ground as someone's body collides with hers. Callie knows the body like it is her own, and she has her arms wrapped around it in no time.

"Arizona" Callie finally manages to whisper.

The body onto of hers clings to her. Callie pushes blonde locks back to take a look at the women's face. Her breath hitches when she sees Arizona perfect face.

"I had to get home. I had to" Arizona whispers, burring her head into Callie's chest.

"It's been two weeks" Callie whispers.

"Never again" Arizona quickly says, looking up to Callie's deep brown eyes.

"Let's go to the bedroom, it will be a lot better than the bed" Callie says with a smile.

"Okay" Arizona whispers, getting off of Callie and leading her to the bedroom.

Callie hadn't been in the bedroom in two weeks, not since she got the call. Arizona pulls Callie into the bed and holds her.

"I'm here baby, let it out" Arizona whispers in Callie's ear.

"I thought you were dead" Callie whispers before the tears get her.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'm never going back over there" Arizona whispers, lightly kissing Callie's forehead.

"I love you" Callie sobs.

"I love you too Calliope" Arizona whispers, pulling the Latina closer to her, trying to get back lost time by holding her closer.

* * *

**Imagine Person B of your OTP has been away at the front for ages. Person A is trying to stay strong when they receive a message saying Person B is "missing, presumed dead". They, of course, are in pieces over this and never quite get over it, until two weeks later Person B turns up at their door, creating an emotional reunion**


	14. Really

The blonde looks down at her fingertips. She counts them as she bites her lips.

"You get a call" A female officer says, opening the cell door and pointing to the wall phone.

"Thank you" Arizona whispers, walking over to the phones.

Arizona dials the one phone number she knows by heart, picking up the phone and praying that Callie won't be in surgery.

"Hey baby, I just got done" Callie's cheerful voice comes through the phone.

"Uh Calliope, I need you to come and get me" Arizona whispers, as if the people around her really care.

"Sure I'll be at the bar in five" Callie says.

"No, Callie I'm at the police station. Come bail me out and I'll talk to you about it then" Arizona says quickly.

"I need to pay your bail" Callie asks.

"I'll pay you back, just please. I really don't want to spend a night here. They is this really big guy who was looking at me and-"

"Okay, I'll be there in ten" Callie interrupts.

"I love you" Arizona whispers before the line goes dead.

* * *

"Arizona do you want to tell me what you did" Callie asks as her girlfriend comes out of the back in handcuffs.

"It's stupid" Arizona mumbles as the officer takes off the cuffs.

"Excuse me miss, there is no shirt in her bag of stuff" Callie says to the officer.

The officer just chuckles to herself and walks away.

"Callie calm down" Arizona whispers.

"What the hell did you do" Callie sighs.

"I had a few drinks and we were playing truth or dare at the table" Arizona starts.

"Eyy roller girl, I got your shirt" A drunk Cristina Yang yells as she staggers in, waving a shirt around in the air.

It snaps into place for Callie, a smirk and an eyebrow raise to the shorter blonde.

"Really" She asks.

"Really, and I got arrested" Arizona sighs.

"Here you go" The drunk women yells, shoving a shirt into Arizona's hands and then staggering back out.

Callie watches the drunk women, Owen is outside so she's safe. Callie then turns her attention back to the blonde in front of her.

"I'm sorry" Arizona whispers, biting her bottom lip.

"If you ever show those perfect boobs off to anyone but me every again I'll let you spend the night in jail" Callie says with a smile as she rests a hand on Arizona's cheek.

"Deal" Arizona says before she stands on her tippy-toes to reach the taller women's lips in her own.

* * *

**Imagine Person A being arrested (mistakenly or not) for something minor but really embarrassing and having to call Person B for bail**


	15. Food

A steady drizzle of rain falls on the city of Seattle. The sun is playing peak-a-boo through the rain clouds. The sun finds its way into the apartment. A blonde women looks over her naked girlfriend. The light makes her tan skin glow, causing nothing but love to come over the blonde.

The blonde finally stretches out her legs, the cool air meeting her nude body causing goosebumps. A shiver runs up her spine, but she quickly shrugs it off. She rolls out of bed, letting her girlfriend stay in bed.

She walks over to the side of the bed that Callie is taking up and gently kisses Callie's forehead, just to make sure that she is asleep. When she gets no response the blonde smiles even bigger and goes back to searching for her clothes.

After a few minutes of looking she gives up and goes over to Callie's dresser. She has overtaken a drawer, well they share it, well that's what Arizona says. Arizona pulls out a shirt that she isn't sure whose it is, but it doesn't matter. The blonde quickly gets dressed, just in case Yang is still here.

Arizona lets out a light laugh at the thought. Yang left at about one in the morning, yelling about how lesbians never let her sleep. Arizona then goes out to the kitchen, she's going to make Callie breakfast in bed.

* * *

** Callie's POV**

I groan and stretch my arms out, trying to pull her closer. I slowly open one eye when I can't locate my stunning girlfriend in bed. Of course she isn't in bed.

I sit up and rub my head, I think I might have hit it last night, ha, last night.

I can't help the smile that crosses my face, Cristina left at like two am or something because we were having some real fun.

I sigh, I have to get up and find out where my lover has gone. I wonder if we are home alone... Who cares? I'm hot and I don't think any guys would be here at, shit what time is it?

I look at the clock, it's only eight. Cristina's shift started at six, so we are alone.

"Shit" I hear her voice yell, coming from somewhere out there, most likely the kitchen, it's the only place she'd go this early.

I have to smile. I stand up and walk over to the doorway, the smell of burnt food causes me to frown.

I pop my toes before I walk to the kitchen. My smile returns as I see my girlfriend at the stove. She has her back to me and she is mumbling to herself. My eyes travel up and down her body, she is wearing one of my favorite shirts and some really short shorts.

"I just want to make some eggs for her, now work with me" Arizona orders the food, like its a child.

I slowly walk over to her, slowly I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Holy shit" She yelps, jumping in surprise.

"Want me to help" I ask, melting into her body from behind.

"What are you wearing" She asks, trying to turn around.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later" I chuckle, not letting her turn around.

"You're naked" She says, as if stating a fact.

"Do you want help" I ask again, this time lowering my chin to her shoulder.

"I was trying to make you food, but I think I've gone through half of your food already" She whines, waving her arms at the mess of food all over the counter and stove top.

"I'll help, then you can eat while I eat" I whisper in her ear, making sure to lower my voice a bit before I place a kiss under her ear.

"What am I eating" She asks with a giggle, moving her hips back into me.

"I'll let you know after you make me some food" I laugh, reaching from behind her to stir the food.

"Can I pick what I get to eat" She asks, leaning back into me.

"If you start helping" I tease.

"How about we leave this food, and we go back into the bedroom and eat" She asks, turning off the burner.

"Cold pizza" I ask, turning around and opening the fridge.

"Nope, I'm hungry right now" She says from behind me.

"Well what do you want" I ask, turning around.

I freeze at what I see. She's less than an inch away from me, and that look in her eyes, a look I am very fond of.

"Counter" She orders, leaving no room for questions.

I quickly jump up on the counter, smiling down at her. She moves so she is in between my legs.

"I love you" She whispers, a smirk growing.

"You just want to eat" I smirk, challenging her playfully.

"You're the one that didn't put on clothes" She shoots back.

"Maybe I like feeding you" I whisper, placing a hand on the side of her face.

"Maybe" She asks, leaning in and kissing me softly.

"Okay I like feeding you" I whisper against her lips before I deepen the kiss.

"I like eating you" She whispers, spreading my legs and kissing down my body.

* * *

**Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to surprise Person B with breakfast in bed. After many trials, Person A fails at cooking and is about to give up when Person B walks in, gives them a kiss, and helps them finish cooking.**


	16. Just Dance

The music at Joe's bar is loud and upbeat. A tall Latina sips her red wine and smiles at her blonde counterpart.

"You're beautiful" The blonde whispers in the Latina's ear.

"You're hot" The Latina growls in her ear.

"I know" The blonde says with a super magic smile, taking a sip of her white wine.

"Let's dance" The taller women says, sliding off the stool and setting her glass down.

"Callie no" The blonde says, whining.

"Come on, Arizona please" Callie whines in the blonde's ear as she wraps her arms around her from behind.

"You know I don't dance" Arizona argues, turning around in the other women's arms.

"Please? For me" Callie whines, her dark brown eyes meeting Arizona's bright blue, pleading.

"Calliope" Arizona sighs, knowing she can't say no to those eyes.

"Come on" Callie smiles, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

"I suck at this" Arizona whines again.

"Just watch me" Callie smirks, turning around from Arizona and moving her hips in a very sexy way.

The blonde's eyes watch the Latina's behind, loving the way her dress barley covers it. Callie runs her hands through her hair, letting the music overcome her whole body, and move her body.

"Touch me" Callie growls, so low Arizona could have missed it.

Arizona quickly does as she was told, putting her hands on Callie's hips from behind. Its takes a few moments, but the blonde gets the hang of it. Pretty soon they are one with the music, moving their hips in time, and a few whispers of dirty deeds yet to come. They dance until the music stops, well they grind for a few good minutes after the music stops.

"That was amazing" Arizona says with a huge dimpled smile as she plops down on the stool at the bar.

"And you didn't want to do it" Callie smirks, pulling Arizona back up.

"Where are we going" Arizona asks as Callie leads her somewhere.

"Joe can we use the back room" Callie yells to the bartender.

"Don't break anything this time" Joe yells back.

"Thanks" Callie says with an even bigger grin, pulling Arizona into a new room.

"I think that was sexy" Arizona smiles as she shuts the door before pinning Callie to the wall.

"I think that you promised me somethings out there that you need to do right now" Callie whispers, her voice dripping with lust.

"I can do that" Arizona smirks, kissing Callie with lust.

"I hope so" Callie breathes as Arizona starts moving down her body.

"I know so" Arizona growls, skipping kissing down the Latina's body and just dropping to her knees.

"Torres, Robbins, get out of there" A very well known voice yells from the other side of the door.

"Damn it Mark" Arizona growls, standing up.

The cry of their baby melts Arizona's heart as she opens the door.

"Mama" The tiny Latina yells when she sees Arizona.

"Oh hi there baby girl" Arizona smiles, taking the little one out of Marks arms.

"I'm sorry, she wanted her Mama" Mark says, smiling at his little girl.

"It's fine Mark" Callie says, gently resting a hand on the small of Arizona's back.

Within three minutes in Arizona's arms her baby girl is fast asleep. She gently hands Sofia back over to Mark.

"You two have fun, I got her from here" Mark says with a wink to his best friend.

"Now where we were" Arizona asks, pushing Callie back into the room.

"Lock up when you're done" Joe's voice yells from somewhere else in the bar.

"You were on your knees" Callie whispers, gently pushing Arizona down.

"Oh yeah, I was about to eat" Arizona giggles, getting on her knees.

"I love you" Callie whispers, smiling down at her wife.

"I love you too" Arizona smiles up to her wife as she pushes up Callie's dress.

**Imagine your OTP going to a dance club. Person A is reluctant to dance but Person B eventually forces them to and they both end up having a great time.**


	17. Theater Six

"Callie please" Arizona whines, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout that can get her anything.

"No" The Latina says, not looking at her girlfriend, knowing that she'd cave if she did.

"One little movie" Arizona pleads, taking Callie's hand in hers.

"I don't want to go spend a hour with little kids Arizona" Callie whines, finally looking at her girlfriend.

"I promise there won't be any kids there" Arizona smirks, knowing she has won.

"Don't smirk like that, I haven't said yes yet" Callie shots at her, trying to sound mad, but her smile shows her true feelings.

"It starts in twenty minutes Calliope" Arizona says with a full smile, causing Callie's legs to go weak.

"I love you" Callie says, placing a quick peak on the blonde's soft lips.

"You are going to love the movie" Arizona smirks, basically dragging the taller women out to the car.

* * *

"Two for theater number six" Arizona says to the man working the desk.

"I've never been in theater six" Callie says quietly, a feeling coming over her, like she knows something about it, but just can't remember.

"Good, I'll be the first" Arizona says, quickly stealing a kiss from the women who is lost in thought.

"Have fun" The man says, handing over the tickets with a amusing grin.

"We will" Arizona says, wrapping an arm around the Latina's waist and guiding her to the theater.

"What are we going to see anyways" Callie asks as they sit down, "And why didn't we get popcorn?"

"You won't want it" Arizona smirks, intertwining their fingers.

"Uh okay" Callie says, turning her attention to the screen as the lights dim.

* * *

"Arizona is this porn" Callie whispers when the two women on screen start to kiss, ripping off clothes.

"I told you no kids" Arizona whispers back, her gaze only on her girlfriend.

Callie on the other hand can't look away from the screen. She's squirming in her seat in no time. The moans of the women on screen are causing Arizona to want to hear the moans of the beautiful Latina sitting next to her.

Callie jumps when Arizona lightly touches her leg. She quickly looks around to see if anybody else is doing anything. She is surprised to find the few people in there pleasuring themselves and each other like it's an everyday thing.

Arizona slowly drags her hand up Callie's thigh, looking at the way her jeans fit her curves perfectly. When her hand finds the seam, it slowly follows it up Callie's leg, so slowly.

Callie can't take it anymore, she grabs her girlfriend's face, pulling the blonde's lips to her own in a hot kiss, full of lust. Callie suddenly pulls away.

"Theater six" She says, finally remembering what the theater is known for.

"Theater six" Arizona smirks, bringing her lips back to the Latina.

* * *

**Imagine Person A convincing Person B to go to a movie, but doesn't tell Person B that he/she is being taken to one of those theaters that shows cheesy pornos.**


	18. Let's Win

"And tonight we have a new thing going on, dance night, grab a partner and dance" Joe says with a smile to the bar before turning the music back on.

Callie and Arizona had been sitting together, one of the few nights they have had alone in a long time.

"May I have this dance" Callie asks, offering a hand to her wife.

"Of course" Arizona giggles, taking the offered hand and walking to the dance floor.

The tap of the microphone gets every bodies attention.

"If you get tapped please leave the dance floor, the winners will be the last couple to be tapped out" Joe informs them.

"Oh this is a dance competition" Arizona says, looking around surprised.

"Do you want to go sit down" Callie asks, unsure of what the blonde wants.

"No, let's dance" Arizona gives Callie her super magic smile before she starts dancing.

"Let's win instead" Callie smirks, grabbing the shorter women's hips and pulling her closer.

"Lets do it" Arizona smiles back, dancing to the beat of the music.

* * *

The music becomes slower, and the two women smile at each other. Arizona places her hands on the back of Callie's neck, running her finger through it as they sway. Callie's hands go to Arizona's waist, her thumbs hooking in the belt loops of the blonde's jeans.

Blue eyes meet brown and they have a silent conversation. The blue eyes dart lower, to the Latina's lips. The Latina licks her lips in a way that she knows drives the wife crazy and a smirk shows up.

When the blue eyes finally look back up to the brown, the Latina raises an eyebrow, asking a question that the rest of the world has no need to hear. The blonde sees it, and smile in a silent yes, gently pulling her wife's lips to her own.

"And we have our winners" Joe's voice interrupts the kiss.

The married couple pulls apart with huge smiles but they don't look at each the crowd that has gathered, only at each other.

"Callie? Arizona" Joe questions at the reaction, or lack thereof.

"Sorry Joe, my wife is beautiful" Callie says with a light laugh, finally looking away from her wife.

"Am not" Arizona arguers, turning a shade of pink.

"So we have our winners, two of my favorite women" Joe says with a wink.

"Can we dance yet" A very drunk Cristina Yang asks from on top of a table, clearly ready to dance.

"And my best costumer" He says with a laugh as he turns the music back on.

"I love you" Callie whispers in her wife's ear.

"I love you too" Arizona smiles, turning her head to find the Latina's lips for a kiss.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP/3 In a dancing contest where couples/groups are eliminated throughout the contest with the remaining dancers as winners**


	19. A Cheesy Date

The sun is fading over the horizon. The white clouds above the sky show that there will be no rain. The last few rays of light bounce off two women laying on the ground holding hands.

Callie are Arizona smile at each other, both blushing a bit.

"This is super cheesy" Arizona giggles.

"It is, isn't it" Callie returns with a light laugh.

"How about we make it even cheesier" Arizona asks.

"How could this be any cheesier" Callie asks sending Arizona a questioning look.

"Kiss me now and it will be" Arizona whispers, rolling her body to the side and looking at the Latina.

Callie doesn't need to be asked twice. She rolls herself on her side, moves one hand to the blonde's hip and the other to the back of Arizona's neck, her fingers intertwining through the blonde hair.

Lips meet lips, soft and warm. Fireworks go off in the distance. Callie laughs, ruining the kiss.

"I like cheesy" Arizona giggles.

"I like you" Callie smiles at sparkling blue eyes.

"I like you too, hey you know what else would be amazing" Arizona asks, a gleam in her eyes.

"What now" The brunette asks with a sigh.

"Umm, we could," Arizona places her hand on Callie's hip, "Maybe find a way," She slowly moves her hand to cup the Latina's butt, "To go home together" She gently squeezes.

"Oh" Callie's eyebrows fly up at the squeeze, "How is that cheesy" She asks with a smirk.

"Um, it's more cliché" Arizona smiles, knowing that she's taking the brunette whose ass she is feeling now home tonight.

"Do you like cliché" Callie asks, a smirk showing up that reaches to her eye.

"Cliché's are cliché for a reason" Arizona smiles.

"I uh, I want to ask you something" Callie says, looking away from Arizona's face.

"What is it baby" Arizona asks, feeling the mood change.

"Close your eyes for a few" Callie say, reaching over Arizona.

"Uh okay" Arizona says, slightly confused but still playing alone.

The Latina opens the bag she brought, finding a tiny box sets in between herself and the blonde, gently opening it so the blonde will be able to see what's inside.

"Open your eyes" Callie whispers.

"What-" Arizona's question stops when she see's the tiny box and the ring.

"You make me so happy, I hate cheesy things but I love doing them with you. I hate sleeping in on-call rooms, but if you're there I never want to leave. I never want to leave you, so marry me" Callie says softly, feeling that if she talks too loud she'll scare her girlfriend away.

"My god Calliope" Arizona smiles, tears in her eyes.

"I love you" Callie says, looking down, as she hasn't gotten an answer.

"Oh yes, of course I'll always be here. I'll marry you" Arizona pulls her new fiancée into a kiss, tears running down her face.

"I love you" Callie mumbles against her fiancée's lips.

"This was one cheesy date Calliope" Arizona laughs.

"We will remember it forever" Callie smiles, kissing Arizona's nose.

"Uh, Calliope, you missed the target" Arizona smirks.

"Oh sorry" Callie rolls her eyes, kissing pink lips that belong to her fiancée.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP as a couple, watching the setting sun while holding hands, only for both of them to crack up into awkward laughing and blushes when they realize much of a cliché the situation is.**


	20. Beat You

_This will be my last update for this story. Thank you for the support._

* * *

"Shit" The blonde mumbles.

The Latina in bed with her gives her a weird look before going back to reading.

"Fuck" The blonde mumbles again, interrupting the Latina's reading.

"What are you doing on the phone" The Latina finally asks.

"Fappy bird" The blonde answers, tapping the screen.

"Do you mean Flappy bird" The Latina questions, as she has never heard of Fappy bird.

"Fappy, Flappy, whatever" The blonde says with a sigh because she died.

"Give it here, I want to play" Callie whispers, moving closer to her wife.

"My high score is ten" Arizona says, basically throwing the phone at Callie.

Callie gets completely lost in the game. After about five minutes the blonde speaks up.

"I want it back" She orders, putting out a hand.

"Okay" Callie says, handing it back to Arizona.

"One hundred? Are you fucking kidding" Arizona scoffs in disbelief.

"It's just a game babe" Callie says with a light chuckle, pulling the blonde closer.

"I'm done with Fappy bird" Arizona says, throwing her phone on the nightstand.

"It's Flappy bird baby, flappy" Callie giggles as she places a kiss on Arizona's nose.

"How about I play with your fappy bird" Arizona asks, rolling on top of Callie.

"Play with my flappy bird? Really" The Latina asks with a smirk.

"Do you want to be fucked or not" The blonde asks, her blue eyes piecing the brown ones.

"Okay then, I'll have to beat you more often" Callie smiles, lifting up her head and kissing the pink lips softly.

"How about you shut up" The blonde says, pulling the Latina's pants down.

"You know you want to hear me" Callie shoots back.

"Yeah, moaning about how good I am" Arizona rolls her eyes, pulling Callie's underwear off too.

"Give me something to moan about" Callie whispers, feeling Arizona's breath on her thigh.

"You are in no position to be telling me what to do" Arizona whispers, but still settling between Callie's tan legs.

"I love you" Callie whispers in an asking tone, looking down at the blonde her hips buck forward.

"You're lucky I love you" Arizona whispers with a smirk, wrapping her arms around well toned thighs and diving right in.

* * *

**Imagine Person A of your OTP getting a higher score on Flappy Bird than Person B. How does Person B react?**


End file.
